batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane (Arkhamverse)
Biography Imprisoned from birth to serve his dead father's sentence, Bane was raised inside the horrific environs of a Santa Prisca prison. Finding solace in smuggled books and meditation, he developed incredible powers of concentration. When he was subjected to military experiments with the experimental steroid Venom, his iron-forged will helped him survive where other test subjects had died, and he managed to escape. Determined to prove his worth, he sought out Batman and broke the Dark Knight's spine after causing a breakout that took Batman weeks to round up the escaped villains. But Batman recovered and managed to beat Bane, cutting off the precious Venom supply that transforms Bane into a superhuman. Height: 5 ft 6in (When on Venom; 6 ft 8 in) Weight: 140 pounds (When on Venom; 350 pounds) Attributes: *Master strategist *Intense focus *Abnormally strong reaction to Venom, giving him incredibly enhanced physical abilities *Determined to beat Batman, and all others who challenge him Road to Arkham At some point prior to the events of the game, Bane was captured and quietly brought to Arkham Asylum so that Dr. Penelope Young could study him and the effects of Venom on the human body, so that she could design a more powerful variant of the formula known as Titan. When discussing the Titan Project in public, Bane's involvement was kept secret, and he was referred to only as "Patient X". Officially, Bane was listed as an escapee from Blackgate Penitentiary. Just before the Joker's takeover of the asylum, Harley Quinn made her way to Bane's room and sedated him in order to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Joker had Commissioner Gordon kidnapped and taken to the Medical Center where Bane was being held, drained of Venom and left withered and helpless. After rescuing Gordon, Batman entered Bane's holding room. Bane begged Batman to cut him down, in hopes of getting revenge on Dr. Young, but before he could do so, the Joker activated Bane's chemical storage tank, infusing him with the Titan strain of the Venom formula, returning his immense strength to him. Bane then attacked Batman and threw him through a wall into the Boiler Room. Bane and Batman battled it out with the interference of the Joker's goons. Eventually, Batman cut Bane's Venom supply as the room collapsed upon itself. Batman escaped through a manhole to the surface where he reunited with Gordon. Bane managed to reattach his main valve and smashed his way to the surface, grabbing a hold of Batman and claiming that after he "breaks" Batman, the "bruja" (Dr. Young) would be next. Batman then summoned the Batmobile by remote control to their position and kicked Bane in its path. The Batmobile crashed into Bane, hurling him into the sea. In one of the three post-credits scenes, Bane emerges from the water by the docks and grabs onto a floating case of Titan. ''Batman: Arkham City'' :See: Bane (Batman: Arkham City) Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Bane Real Name: Unknown CENTRAL SUBJECT FOR TITAN RESEARCH Psychological Profile: The worst substance abuse case I have ever personally encountered, Bane is all but defined both physically and mentally by his use of the Venom compound. His body is ravaged and withered when he is in withdrawl, but upon being administered a dose of Venom, he becomes a physical monstrosity. A highly intelligent and strategic man, his sense of self has become totally dependent on his Venom addiction. When partaking, he displays intense narcissism, manifesting as megalomania and a competitive preoccupation with the Batman. Deprived of the compound, he is almost totally unresponsive in every way, approaching catatonia. Additional Notes: A childhood of intense deprivation resulted in a histrionic streak that has fixated him on destroying Batman in order to seek worldwide approval. His antisocial upbringing has given him an intensely focused mind. His addiction to Venom seems unbreakable, and the compound's effects on him are very impressive; I can't help but be intrigued by the possibilities locked within this incredible substance.... Game Over Lines *"The Bat is Broken. Hahaha." (then breaks Batman's spine) *"Once again, I have defeated you, Batman." Trivia *He refers to Dr. Young as bruja, which is Spanish for "witch". *He refers to the Joker as payaso, which is Spanish for "clown". *Despite having a major role in the game, Bane is the only villain that doesn't have any interview tapes due to him not being a patient at the asylum and was only there due to the machinations of Joker while he was manipulating Dr. Young. *Bane's Game Over line in which he breaks Batman's back is reminiscent of his first appearance where he did the exact same thing. The line he says also matches that appearance, after which he became known as "the Man Who Broke the Bat". Gallery *Bane (Batman: Arkham Asylum)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters